


In a Land of Gods and Monsters there was a She-Demon

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Resurrection (1997), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tudor Princess is taken from her home and given the rundown. Her life was an illusion and there is a bigger threat she and her species face, but will this revelation turn her into a savior or humanity's doom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Land of Gods and Monsters there was a She-Demon

**_"Sometimes the good you do. Doesn't do you any good. That is what my father taught me when he beat me day and night, chastising me for letting my friends borrow my books so they could study. My mother would slap me across the face and verbally rape me when I tried explaining to her. It wasn't their slaps, their words that convinced me of this, it was me. After years of seeing how being the good girl got me nothing but hatred, I realized that good guys finish last and good women are the biggest losers of all for believing in saintly idiocies. Sometimes you have to create chaos in order to be respected and if you take everyone with you, then it is an added bonus."  
_ ~Lady Death by Anonymous**

"Where am I?" Mary asked. This room looked so foreign and yet so familiar at the same time. "I see you're awake." A voice said, and Mary felt her skin crawl as the stranger stepped into the light.

Its face -since she couldn't call it a man- seemed made out of stone. His eyes were green and he had no hair, and was wearing simple robes and black boots. "Forgive me, I am not used to one of your kind waking up on our planet."

"Our planet?"

"Ah, I forget you are the only one who's noticed. Sargent Oros of Thorin. Second in command aboard the Star-Gazer. I returned to Earth two moons ago and hoped to find it de-populated from Xenomorphs and instead I found the humans experimenting with another one of their clones."

"C-clones? What do you mean? Where am I? What are you?!"

It sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out like this. Earth is a base of operations for the Humans in conjunction with the Arthurians. Since the war of 2190, Earth was a nuclear waste until one hundred years ago when United Systems Military began to terraform. Since then, it's become a beacon of hope for many species. As a way of entertainment and to spare the human and alien rights group the pain of humiliation, and the USM's pain of having to deal with them, they re-created the past."

"The past … but … I just came back from my mother. I saw her, she was there with me, hugging me telling me goodbye. Are you telling me it's not real?"

"It is real. But she is not your mother and you are not her daughter."

"What? I don't understand."

It sighed again. This was going to be harder to explain. "My dear girl, Earth is not the planet you, or rather your original self, grew up in. If I were to release you and the others, you've find it very hard to adapt. The board was very hard on me for releasing you."

"Releasing me? So it was you who showed up in my bedchamber unannounced and took me?!" She demanded to know.

He raised his hands in a mocking manner and grinned. "Guilty as charged. The humans wanted to destroy you and the rest after you started having memories of your original selves. Apparently their experiment in human behavior wasn't too fun once you started inheriting memories like the legendary Ellen Ripley."

"Ellen Ripley? Who's her?"

"Ah, of course you wouldn't know. Come with me Princess. I promise I will explain everything on the way to your new home." As she made her way through dangerous corridors with strange statues of hideous creatures, one thing caught her attention.

"Pretty impressive isn't it? The Yautja called it the Great Mother of Monsters. Human ancestors knew her by many names. Mother Goddess, Death, Kalima, Coatlicue, Alien Queen. Certainly makes you think." It said.

"Yes, it does." Mary said, turning her face away from the statue.

~o~

"What will happen to me?" Mary asked after she was given a history lesson of Earth, and the person she was cloned after. To her, she still felt like Mary. She didn't feel any different and refused to be given another name but it and its companions said she had to get used to the idea that she wasn't a Princess, and that the humans would never see her and the rest as people.

"Humans are odd. They think destruction and peace are two different things and they are blinded by their sentiments, yet some of them -we've found- are rather reasonable and since the information on what the USM experiments has been made public, many human and alien rights group will defend you and your other brethren."

"They're not my brethren." The Sargent sighed. "Princess, you are not that person anymore. You never were in the first place. Edward Seymour, Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn, Henry VIII, these people died many hundreds of years ago. You were created out of samples they found on your crypts. You are not them. It's time to put petty squabbles aside and be realistic."

"How can you ask me that when I remember everything they did to me."

"That wasn't their fault. The humans recreated Terra Nova so it would fit the world you all knew; your squabbles were their entertainment but they messed up on the details which is why we were able to rescue you. Whatever Henry Tudor and the other clones did, it was because of the false memories they were implanted. Same as you."

Mary was not convinced. Clone or no clones what she had suffered at the hands of her father, the concubine's family and Cromwell, was unjustifiable and when the right moment came, she was going to make them pay.

* * *

The years passed by and she found herself more fascinated with the history of the monstrous statue her species called 'Alien Queen' in the hall of demons. According to the Tarekti species, it was developed by an ancient race who called themselves the 'Engineers'. Presumably they were venerated by humans as gods until one of them spoke up and attempted to give humanity the same advantage. Deeming humanity too dangerous, they tried to destroy it but there was an outbreak. Their ultimate weapon broke loose and killed everyone on their base. Thousands of years later, a company called Weyland Yutani led by a team of scientists and the founder himself, traveled to their military base. They believed the engineers had left them an invitation in an archaeological dig they found depicting them leading them to the stars, but instead it was a test to see how far humans had gone in their evolution. And they failed to pass the test.

Before the last of them could fly one of their ships to unleash their ultimate weapon against their fallen creation, the last survivor of the expedition killed him. The details were fuzzy, but the Tarekti logs said that she was never seen or heard from again.

Mary wished that the legends humans said on television was true and she was out there, with the rogue android David, floating in space, hoping the find the worthy being to tell him or her all the secrets she discovered from that god-like species.  
_I could sure use it to wake her._ Mary thought. She traveled to the hall of demons again and saw that monstrosity. Something called her to it. She suspected that the alien queen was not dead, that this statue was a petrified version of her in her purest form and if she could only find a way to wake her up …

Think of all the havoc you could bring on Earth. She grinned. Yes, including the surviving clones. They still regarded her as less than human; that was good and all, it made her more convinced that they needed to die.

_They've become accustomed in their new roles. People have defended them. They've become the poster boys and girls for their causes, while I remain forgotten._ Not anymore, she decided. She was going to become what the real Mary Tudor became, and this time people would whisper her name in fear for centuries to come: Bloody Mary.


End file.
